


【瞳耀】展傲天？（论展耀与起点文的适配性

by bolao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 逛起点开出的脑洞，OCC，很沙雕，慎入。





	【瞳耀】展傲天？（论展耀与起点文的适配性

【瞳耀】展傲天？（论展耀与起点文的适配性

逛起点开出的脑洞，OCC，很沙雕，慎入。

 

展耀出院后总觉得自己身体发生了一些变化，具体是什么变化呢？大概就是他的…感知能力更强大了。  
展耀之前能准确把握嫌疑人的心理是依据心理学理论和催眠技术，现在他只要看着对方的眼睛，就能知道对方在想什么——真是方便极了，简直像是读心术。甚至比读心术更厉害……如果他想，他可以短暂控制对方的行动，不过那之后头很痛就是了。

但是并无卵用——不适用于白羽瞳。

切！展耀皱了皱鼻子，那有个屁用！果然什么起点文都是靠不住的，挨打之后大杀四方从此走上人生巅峰…哪有？更何况，如果是白羽瞳，根本也不用任何能力就能知道呀……想控制白羽瞳做什么，只要动动嘴就好了，还用得着用什么能力？（但是想控制白羽瞳让他吃麻辣火锅除外……展耀咬咬牙，不能控制白羽瞳做麻辣火锅麻辣小龙虾麻辣牛肉的控制力有个屁用！

于是展耀也不用这能力—他觉得这和起点一样画风的玩意儿和起点文一样不太靠得住。更何况，没有这个能力与有这个能力——有区别吗？展耀懒洋洋的摊在沙发上等晚饭，这能力也没有让自己变得样样精通。

日子还是一样的过，展耀还是展耀，并没有成为展傲天。

但有一天，展耀发现这精神力——姑且称之为精神力吧，还是有点用处的，比如——侦测。有精神波动的地方一定有人，这比啥探测仪都来的灵，而且如果是恶意的，展耀也能感知到，于是今天展耀没有被从背后敲脑袋，真是可喜可贺。

哦，对了，还有赵爵，展耀之所以觉得这能力废还有一点原因就是赵爵的思维他也很难感知到，必须很努力很集中——但那肯定会被赵爵发现，赵爵凑过来跟他说：“小猫咪，你要掌握好这个力量，不能被力量所控制。”

？？？  
这力量哪里有用啦！想控制的人控制不了，想读的人也读不了，其他人……不用这个能力也控制得了（只要小白允许……

除了不会再被敲头，但是发现了又能怎么样，除了开枪指手打腿，拔腿就跑，不想违反规定催眠嫌疑人的话就只能叫小白了。展耀恨恨的吞下一口海鲜粥。  
“慢点吃你，一会儿不看着就出状况，买个奶茶也能被人盯上。”白羽瞳在对面边碎碎念边给展耀剥虾，“今天那个嫌疑人什么情况？为什么要袭击我？”展耀吃了虾肉，不想理会老妈子白羽瞳，问起案子来。“先关起来了，王韶去查资料了，明天上班去审。今天早休息。”

第二天，展耀和白羽瞳看着对面的嫌疑人，表情都是= =?  
只见对面的人一会狰狞一会王霸之气扑面而来，大喊着“老子才是龙傲天！”“只有我能让别人乖乖听话，你展傲天算什么！”

展耀：展傲天？？？  
白羽瞳：展傲天？？？  
白羽瞳拿出手机，“喂，王韶，查一查附近精神病医院跑出什么患者没有？”“姓龙的。”展耀补充道。

一个小时后，精神病医院来车接走了龙傲天。王韶：“这还真有叫龙傲天的人嘿！”

“不过他怎么知道展博士能让别人听话的？”  
还不是两位好阿色儿——  
路过附近蛋糕店，“小白，我想吃蛋糕。”“好，等我一下。”白羽瞳拎着蛋糕出来。  
接过传单，“小白，这个不错！明天吃这个。”“好，我打电话预约。”白羽瞳拿出手机。  
书店看到新书，“小白，新书！新书！”“走，进去看看。”白羽瞳抱着书出来。

“那一定是他控制的奴隶！对他唯命是从！”龙傲天被抓走也不忘喊着。

展耀瞅一眼白羽瞳：唯命是从……个屁！  
白羽瞳：……别生气了，你想吃麻辣火锅是肯定不行的，吃番茄的吧，新开了一家养生火锅店，番茄锅好评很多。  
展耀抬起下巴：……真的？  
白羽瞳：下班去吃？  
展耀咽下口水：哼！


End file.
